<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burnt fears by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225500">Burnt fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, Yam has trauma episode 2 : electric boogaloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling through the volcanoes, Milk notices that Yam has been acting kind of strange ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burnt fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Milk thought that going through these volcanoes would be a lot more easier. Well, there were maybe a few deadly things here and there and him and yam had to help each other one in a while but it wasn't too much... That's hat adventure felt like, right ?</p><p>No, the problem was more coming from his partner. Ever since they went to the burning place, he started to act weirdly. At first it was just a few weird actions and maybe a growl when Milk had to touch him, but it quickly became more and more visible. Yam was getting incredibly angry and frustrated at everything, a lot more than usual. He yelled at everything, got more violent towards the things around him and was obviously very stressed about something.  He wouldn't say it for the world, obviously. Milk didn't mind it too much, he understood that he might be angry about something and had to let it out but he was genuinely worried about his mental health. Yam was obviously someone with a ... Difficult past. If his way of acting got worse, it was obviously due to a trigger.</p><p>After waking up, Milk felt a little numb but mainly okay. He got up to take his shield and mace back, but he quickly notice that Yam hadn't move from the place he was from last night at all. He was still sitting, arms crossed, in a position that seemed rather uncomfortable. He looked tired, and it was obvious that he probably didn't close an eye during the night.</p><p>"Yam, you look like a mess ... Did you sleep last night ?"</p><p>No answer. Only a stare </p><p>"It's fine if you didn't, but I think that you will need help if that's the case. We can't go around in the mountains if you're not healthy. You could fall too easily. Here, let me help-"</p><p>"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME !!"</p><p>Milk immediately backed up, only to see that Yam eye's got darker and darker. He was staring at the paladin like a terrified kid, barely able to process what was around him. His breathing was erratic and he seemed to be trembling. Milk understood that approaching him like that probably wasn't the best choice he made, so he decided to stay away. </p><p>"Alright, I'm sorry for how I acted. I understand that you're not in your best state right now, and you might need to be alone. I will certainly not force you to do anything that you don't like. I'm gonna ... Umh ... Check out out surroundings. To see if there's anything interesting. Alright ? I'll come back in about an hour."</p><p>So, Milk did. He roamed around the volcanoes for quite a while, trying to see if some paths were better than others, if it was safe to walk on trails of stone near the lava ... It was quite dangerous to do it without anyone to save him if he fell, but thankfully didn't get any problems during his little trip. He came back to the camp and looked around but ... Something was off. Yam was there, but in a position that he never saw before. The man was hugging his knees, hidden behind a rock, trembling like a mere child. </p><p>"Yam ?! Is everything alright ?"</p><p>The man opened his eyes to stare at milk, unsure of what to do. The paladin took a step back, trying his best not to startle his friend, but that was definitely not a good idea. Yam completly melted down seeing that Milk got the reflex to get away.</p><p>"DON'T. Don't leave me leave me don't don't leave leave DON'T DON'T DON'T !!"</p><p>Yam's speach slowly began to turn into incoherent words. He felt so lost, so scared ... It was weird to see him in such state. Milk usually saw him as a strong man, the same kind as Dark choco that usually didn't move by an inch no matter how awful the situation was. Brave, powerful ... He admired that attitude. But seeing him cry gave him another kind of admiration. Some people might find it weird, but he thought that showing your weakness to others was braver than anything else. It was a accepting the fact that sometimes, you need help. And that's what made a difference between courage and strength. </p><p>The paladin got closer to him, sitting down and making sure not to touch him. Milk wasn't the type to know a lot about how to act around people that were in such a bad shape, but he tried his best to be reassuring. He was ... Very stressed, to say the least. His worst fear was to aggravate the man's state once again. So he waited patiently for him to calm down, clenching his fists due to the stress of being unable to do anything better. </p><p>It took quite a while for Yam calm down. That was to be expected but still... It was obviously hard to see for so long. After finally getting back to his senses, Yam simply stared at Milk. It felt like he had a lot to say, but he simply couldn't of a single word to explain it. And after a while, he finally got out something that he never said to Milk in the past. </p><p>"... thank you."</p><p>Milk nodded and smiled. He wasn't particularly happy to see the man thanking him, just relieved to finally have him feel safe again. </p><p>"You're welcome. Is there anything else ... I can do for you ? We can stay here a little more if you need to." </p><p>"NO. No. We're leaving as SOON as possible. I hate this FUCKING place. But ... I would APPRECIATE it if you gave me a LITTLE more energy."</p><p>"Hehe ... Alright. No problem. I'll just need you to give me your hand so that I can use my mace correctly." </p><p>The cookie gave him his arm and immediately didn't wait a second to start healing him. He couldn't help but stare at the man's chest to avoid seeing his eyes, because he knew that Yam wouldn't look too happy after accepting to be healed. But after looking at it for a while, Milk noticed something. </p><p>"I never noticed ... You have so many burn scars ..."</p><p>"Of COURSE you didn't notice. No one ever does. They're from the oven. They just blend in with my skin's colors so perfectly that EVERYONE just thinks I'm exaggerating when ... When ..."</p><p>Yam was visibly going back to his flashbacks, so milk decided to get him back to reality as quick as possible. He grabbed his hand and tried to sake him up just a little bit.</p><p>"Yam, stop. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you. And if you do, I truly think that right now is not the time. This place is obviously a very bad one for you, you'll only hurt yourself more."</p><p>"Tch. I guess you're right."</p><p>Yam stayed silent for a while, patiently looking at the healing mace and slowly regaining some energy. And right after the healing ended, he finally got something out of his mouth. </p><p>"I really HATE you, Milk."</p><p>"H-huh ?! Really ?! Have I really hurt you that much earlier ? Listen, I know you don't have to forgive me but-"</p><p>"It's not THAT. You're too nice. It's annoying. I HATE it because it feels like you're being fake."</p><p>"Really ..? Do you think I'm just acting ?"</p><p>"I'm not saying that you ARE, but it feels fake to me. NO ONE is nice to me. Even back then when I was BURNING, no one even LOOKED at me. I don't get it. It's confusing."</p><p>"... I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be SORRY, shithead. It's not YOUR fault."</p><p>"Well it doesn't mean that I can't feel sad for you ! You're still hurt !"</p><p>"You are WAY TOO MUCH sensitive about others's problems. Think about yourself for ONCE."</p><p>"Well umh ... You're hiding your feelings too much ! And you should open up more !"</p><p>"I'm pointing out YOUR problems, don't try to avoid the subject. You're too SELFLESS. you're going to DIE if you continue like that."</p><p>Milk was about to shake his head to say no, but suddenly felt his whole body falling down on the ground. </p><p>"SHIT ! you ALRIGHT ?"</p><p>"Yes, yes don't worry ... I might've used a little bit too much of my power to heal you."</p><p>"Man ... Healing me does NOTHING if you just MOVE the problem. The GOAL was to get us BOTH to be able to move around."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm just fine... I just need to lay down for a few minutes. We can go right after that."</p><p>Yam huffed and gently rubbed his hand in Milk's hair. </p><p>"... You're an IDIOT."</p><p>"I would say that you are one as well but I would be lying. You're pretty clever"</p><p>"Why are you ALWAYS avoiding the subject whenever it's about YOU ??"</p><p>"... Who knows ? Maybe you're not the only one with secrets."</p><p>The two of them smiled. Now was time to get out of this flaming hell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>